Slaves of Darkness Reborn
by Selene Zabini
Summary: Thousands of years ago there was a prophecy that told of a great evil. Now Harry has to survive his final year,while joining his enemies and shunning his friends. How will he survive when this prophesied evil is unleashed and greater then ever?
1. Prologue

This is a Harry/ Draco fanfiction and there will be other pairings that will be revealed throughout the story. This is my first fanfiction that I have posted so constructive criticism I can take but please don't flame me.For anyone that is interested I will update probably this July 4th. Thanks and Enjoy! Please Review!

This story was once called Mother Earth's Creations but I really did not care for the name so I decided to change it. For reasons that are still unknown to you this name fits that story better.

Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved._**

* * *

A thousand years ago, way before the time of the Hogwarts founders, humans and wizards lived in peace. The souls of the people were in harmony and it seemed that nothing could be able to touch them. One day on winter solstice, one of the few vengeful people that lived upon this peaceful land decided that it was his time to act against the crown.

The crown had always had consisted of wizards, for they could wield a sword as well as any human while also having the advantage of magic. It seemed logical that they would be the preferred rulers of this time. Many people resented their power and when one of them spoke against the crown, many of the uneducated citizens decided joined to join him. Soon the blood bath started and many, both wizards and humans, were slaughtered.

This was a humongous blow against Mother Earth for she was had only known peace. Where everyone lived in harmony and there was never any blood that was spilled from hate. Thusly, she was unable to deal with all the negative energy that was coming from the people that were living on her land. So in order to survive, she was forced to form a new species that was from the evil emotions that the people of her land were generating. This act created even more hatred and anger in the lives of her citizens. Soon another emotion came in to the equation, fear, and Mother Earth could understand and handle this emotion. She began to realize that she must interfere for the evil that she had been forced to unleash was slowly destroying the people on her land. So she started to create another race, a race that was formed from fear and all of the positive energy that she had been able to store.

Before she was forced into hibernation, she was able to gift names to the two races that she had created. The Taize, which are the ones that were created from fear and the positive emotions, and Nukpana, which are the ones created from all the negative thoughts and emotions. So as she fell asleep the two races went head to head. And while they were going war, the battle between the humans and wizards, gained a greater depth. For now the war was not just about who takes the crown. Both the humans and the wizards began to view the war as an extermination of the other species.

The Taize began to notice this problem, and they decided to speak and let their thoughts be known. For they knew if one of the two races were to become extinct the Nukpana would gain so much power that they would be able to destroy the winners along with their own species. So they tried to make both the wizards and humans understand that one can not live while the other dies but the humans were so set in their ways, with little understanding of how magic worked, that they chose to ignore their warning. The wizards on the other hand began to listen to what the Taize had to say, because they, unlike humans, had a greater understanding old magic. They knew that the Taize were not speaking falsehoods to them, and that they had their best interests at heart.

So unknowingly to the humans, the wizards and the Taize began to convert a type of magic that had enough power to destroy the world. Their plan was to use this magic, a gift from Mother Earth, to erase the memories of magic from the humans and to imprison the Nukpana in their own hell.

It took several years to completely convert the magic into a useable form but before they could use the power they had to locate the human's and Yukpana's home bases. For to use this sort of magic without any ideal of where to send it would be a waste of precious resources.

Many years they search for these settlements, while fighting the battle against the humans and the Nukpana. After six years of these seemingly endless searches, they were able to locate all the strong holds of their enemy. The search was finally at an end and they began to prepare for the power that was about to be unleashed on the world.

All the wizards and Taize gathered around their leaders as they held up the brightest ball of light that anyone has ever seen. They were unaware of the danger that was all around them for the Yukpana and the Humans had decided that they should attack at a time when their opponents were all in the same place and unaware. So as they surrounded the oblivious wizards and Taize getting ready to attack, they were suddenly hit by a blinding white light.

Mother Earth's power had been unleashed and the Yukpana soon disappeared in a bright flash of red light. While also shielding the wizards and Taize from the humans that were unable to remember way they were in such a deserted place with weapons in their hands. As the light slowly dimmed the ball began to slowly turn black and right before it turned pitch black, a streak of light in the shape of a lightning bolt shot out and three voices began to speak a prophecy that put fear, uncertainty, and hope in their hearts.

_**The first voice began, **_

_When evil comes unbound_

_And love becomes found_

_Amidst their grief_

_And life so brief_

_A child will grow_

_And none will know_

_What will become_

_For darkness will succumb_

_**A second voice soon join in, **_

_A solemn soul,_

_Against the greatest foe._

_The one who bears the mark,_

_As a bright flash made by the dark._

_When all else fails, _

_When all hope is lost._

_There will be light,_

_Hidden from sight._

_**The last voice joined in,**_

_The mother awakes,_

_To their battle cries._

_For then she must decide,_

_On whose lives must be forsaken._

_Fate set aright,_

_She'll bestow her gift._

_To her bravest son,_

_To defeat the evilest one._

The ball soon broke with these last words and beams of light shot out. Soon silence reigned and the people were stunned. They could not believe that their war was not over. Standing there motionless, the stunned people soon began to get agitated and the noise grew. After a while the leaders had the courage to out speak once again and declared that the war was over and every one should start their life anew.

So they got back to their lives that taken place before the war. Time pasted and the citizens soon forgot the prophecy and the Taize disappeared into forbidden lands.Thousands of years a new evil came to be, and by awakening an old evil that had plagued the earth so long ago enslavement came to be.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

As promised here is the chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Number 4, Private Drive sheltered Harry potter, the unenthusiastic savoir of the wizard world

Number 4, Private Drive sheltered Harry potter, the unenthusiastic savior of the wizard world. It was a cold, dreary night in Little Whinging and Harry was having another restless night, dreaming about the bloody night when Sirius had lost his life. It was the day before his seventeenth birthday and the power from his inheritance was slowly gathering around the unconscious boy who lived.

Harry woke with a start in the pitch black room. His whole body was shaking from the heartbreaking dream that he has had ever since his first summer night at the Dursley. He had no reprieve from these gut wrenching dreams and it was slowly tearing him apart. Taking deep breaths, he soon began to calm down and the shaking began to gradually decrease. He felt sluggish as he sat up in bed with a huge head ache that was the result of Tom Riddle, who had been trying to break down the defenses that he had finally been able to strengthen.

Tired. Depressed. Faithless.

These emotions were familiar to Harry for they have been his constant companions throughout his stay at the Dursley. His only reprieve from the dreams, or nightmares of Sirius that plagued him at the moment, was when he was at Hogwarts. He would sneak out under his invisibility cloak at midnight to either the hospital wing or Snape's private store and steal a dreamless sleep potion.

He reluctantly began turning his head to look at the clock that was perch on top of his beat up night stand. It was surprisingly ten minutes till his birthday and soon he could escape the hell hole that Dumbledore forces him into every summer. Dumbledore, that name brought fury into his eyes. How can a man that was viewed as a kind and gentle soul by the Wizarding World force him to endure the torture that the Dursley put him under every summer. He couldn't understand why the old man wouldn't let him say at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though there were many memories of Sirius in that place, he would have preferred any thing that did not involve the Dursley including Voldemort.

At the end of sixth year Dumbledore had summoned Harry to his office. He had spoken to Harry like a five year old when he was telling him what he expected the boy who lived to accomplish. Harry gazed at the ceiling feeling overwhelmed. He had to find all seven of the Horcruxs, get outstanding on his NEWT tests, and defeat Voldemort, how is one boy suppose to do that with out going insane. Really easy for the boy who lived, right? Dumbledore had gradually been changing and only Harry seemed to have noticed. Now there's always seemed to be an evil glint that's present in his eyes, especially that time when he had informed Harry that he had accidentally lost Gaunt's ring.

Lost in his thoughts he was unaware that the clock had struck midnight. He was suddenly swamped with his inheritance, it was pure agonizing pain and it never seemed to have an end. Consumed by the change he was unaware of his scar slowly fading away, while floating above the bed.

The Dursley family was soon awakened by Harry's screams of pain and the bright blinding light that was surrounding the house. Vernon rushed out into the hallway, briefly blinded by another flash. Running ran up the boy's room and he began to bang on Harry's door, while Petunia and Dudley cowered behind his back.

"Boy, open this door right now."

Silence was his answer. His face turned purple as he began to yell at the top of his lungs; even the humans and magical beings that were standing outside, frozen in fear, could hear his words.

"Boy, if you refuse to open this door I swear I'm going to knock it down and you will wish you had never meet Vernon Dursley!"

"Boy! Boy! Potter! Open this god damn door!"

Petunia simpering in the back ground spoke up in a quivering voice, "V…Vernon I…I don't think the freak is g… going to answer his h…his door."

"He is going to answer the door Petunia dear. For if he doesn't I swear I will get my gun and begin to shooting at the boy through that door. I will refuse to show any mercy to that freak."

After ten more minutes of useless shouting, that is exactly what he did. He hurriedly went to his room were he had his gun hidden under all the junk that inhabited his closet. He quickly loaded the pistol as he rushed back the freak's door and briefly paused to take in the white glow that had acquired a reddish tint. The next instant he was back on his path of fury to the boy's door.

Dudley looked on eagerly as his dad aimed his loaded pistol at the freak's door. Finally the freak would be dead and gone, out of their lives for good. He had tried to break potter's spirit throughout the years of torturing the idiot, but had never seceded. Now his dreams would finally come true and the freak will be broken, even though it was not how he had originally imagined it. His dad began to speak suddenly, bring him out of his thoughts.

"Freak I'll give you one last chance! Open this door NOW!"

Petunia was terrified she didn't want Harry to die, for even though she despised him he was still her sister's son. She was about to speak up but she was too late. Three bullets were shot in rapid secession though her nephew's door.

All was silent; the Dursley family stood outside the door fearing that there would be consequences for the crime of harming the freak. Seconds went by, soon turning to minutes and right when they felt they were safe an explosion of power came out of the room. Everyone in the Dursley's neighborhood was knocked unconscious by the waves of power that were flowing off of the boy who lived.

Hours later Harry woke up form a coma that he was unknowingly in. He felt surprisingly refreshed until he was slammed with the memories of the searing pain he had endured for the duration of his inheritance. He set up slowly expecting to feel some sort of pain from either the power that had slammed into his body or the bullets that he had felt tearing though his body. Shockingly he didn't feel any thing not even the wounds that his loving cousin had bestowed on during his time at Little Whinging.

Ha slowly turn his head to look at the clock once again and he was alarmed to see that it was already five o'clock in the morning. He soon began to realize that he could feel a silky sensation across his chest and shoulders. Looking down he was disturbed to see black strands of hair scattered across his chest and back.

Running across his room, he stood in front of a cracked mirror that was hanging on his bedroom door. His eyes widened when he viewed his reflection. His black hair, the hair that was usually sticking up in all different directions, it now was laid across his chest flat and smooth, ending right under his shoulder blades. His chest, legs and arms, the same body that just hours ago you could have seen out lines of bones though the skin was now fit with muscle. Those were the only changes that he had notice so far and he was praying those were the only changes that had been forced upon him.

A loud shriek startled him from his thoughts; a brief shiver went down his spine. Turning around he discovered all flock of owls that were demanding he let them into his tiny bedroom. Rushing towards the window, he was able to force the rusty latch to open. Then backing up as quickly as possible he watched in fascination as the swarm of owls descended into his room. Barely noticing Hedwig's irritated hoot, he went to each and every owl to relieve them of their burdens. And as soon as that task was accomplished one by one the owls took flight to hunt for food and water.

There was ten letters in all and as he looked though them he noticed that some of them were from the Ministry. He began to open one of the two Ministry letters and this one was short and to the point.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We, the Wizards' Council, hear by grant you the use of your magical powers. We hope you will use them wisely and have already scheduled you for your Apparition on August 4th. Have a pleasant birthday Mr. Potter and good day._

_Wizards' Council_

"Well, that was just so considerate of them to inform me four days in advance," Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

Not needing the frustration of another Ministry letter, he placed the other one inside his beat up trunk to read on a later date. He then turned his attention to the letters his friends had sent him along with the presents that were attached. What if the letters contained a list of deaths or bloody battles that have occurred during his stay at the Dursleys? With that thought in mind he reluctantly began to open the letters one by one.

Disbelief. Anger.

The emotions seemed endless as Harry continued to read. How could his friends expect him to believe that every thing was fine and nothing war related had happened? Dumbledore had even stated, before he had started to change, that knowledge was power.

"Dumbledore…" Harry muttered while lost in thought.

That had to be it. Dumbledore must have been scanning his letters before they arrived at his house. Way else would his friends refuse to tell him what was occurring in the war? For even though the old man had preach that knowledge was power, he had a bad habit of keeping information from him, why would he expect any thing different now that Dumbledore was changing.

Pacing around his room with frantic steeps, he began to rub his forehead in frustration. For what seemed liked hours he was lost in thought but something at the back of his thoughts kept nagging at him. So stopping in the middle of his room he turn his head slowly from right to left trying to figure out what was wrong.

He slowly walked towards the door that led into the hallway where his relatives were still unconscious. Gradually opening the door, he looked in weary amusement at the scene his relatives made as they laid over each other. Suddenly a disturbance came from down the stairs in the Dursley's living room. A deafening roar of what sound like the house collapsing that then turned into eerie silence, as he slowly headed down stairs. When he reached the bottom soft murmurs of talking could be heard.

"Why dost thou have to be here, where filth is so severe?" The voice was an elegant arrange of words that was darkness spoken. Harry slowly crept on his hands and knees to cupboard beneath stairs.

"Quiet thee, I thought thou knew." The second voice made Harry chuckle, he had never heard of such ridiculous burglars. Settling down, he began to avidly listen to their conversation.

"Thee dost understand, but why thee. There are many who would willingly give a hand to thou."

"Stop being snooty, we must complete our duty…"

"Mongrels! The lot of you, why must I be paired with such incompetents?" A third baritone broke Harry's smile. Sitting up straight, he finally realized that he could be in serious danger.

"The old man has sentenced us to be in this Muggle world, and if you fools wish to return we must bring him the boy." His voice kept calm, slightly annoyed, tone.

"Thoust does know this, but when can we return to our abyss?" The first voice Harry had heard decided to make his complaints known.

"You rhyming idiot, did you not listen to what I just said." A loud smack was heard. Wincing sympathetically, Harry couldn't see how this lot could do him in, unless they decided to get their act together.

"Let us finish the job, before we are mobbed. The Taize are not fools, they do have knowledge tools." The second voice rang out with an ounce of intellect into the conversation.

"I hate to admit it, but was right, the dimwit. Curse you, look what you made me do." The third voice roared over the slamming of something large hitting the floor. "Hurry, let's grab the boy while he's still unconscious, and leave this vile place."

"Why do wizards stay unconscious after their inheritance?" The first voice questioned.

"Need I give that an answer? Go and fetch the boy while, I create the portal." Third voice commanded.

"Well, what do we have here, feeble boys that have seemed to have lost there way." A deep voice from the shadows chimed, bringing hope into Harry's heart.

"Taize!" Two of the three voices bellowed.

"Well, you're not as dumb as I once believed. However I can not allow you to being harm to this child."

Harry's face turned red as he heard this last word. "Child? Child! Well I will show them that I am not a child." With that stated Harry stormed out of his cupboard to face three of the deadliest beings that he has ever come in contact with.

"Well, Well, the child has decided to show himself. Now all we have to do is capture him and bring him in. We will finally be able to go back to our abyss." The third voice of the three idiots stated.

"Again with the child. Well I will show you who the child truly is when it comes to magic." As Harry's anger grew, white light stated to surround his body.

"Thou is a child, what hast thou so riled?" The second voice questioned.

"Child! CHILD!" His voice a horse shout of anger as a blast of power that was so strong that it was able to obliterate all the evil that resided in his relatives' house. ((I change this))

Harry was shocked, how could his body possibly contain all this power and not be torn apart? Looking up he suddenly realized hat there was still someone in the room with him.

"Fear not this power, for it will not devour." With that said he began slowly disappearing until Harry was all alone once again.

He stood there motionless for what seemed like minutes and as he gazed upon the spot were that thing disappeared, he slowly sank to his knees. His gaze began to sweep the living room for any sign that would show he was not hallucinating. His eyes began to stray again to the spot where the disappearing act commenced and to his astonishment a silver envelope laid on top of the floor. Slowly, he began to creep towards the envelope hoping that the letter inside would give him some clue as to what was going on. With this thought in mind, he practically ripped the envelope open. (But his mind was befuddled by the message held within.(This is my revision) (inside lay words that confused Harry to no end.(This is the orginal)

_Harry Potter_

_In the brightest light a shadow forms,_

_All of which was known is no more._

_The world changes in an endless twist,_

_And those you thought you knew,_

_And those that you don't._

_You may find yourself in a new Light._

_Where shadows once roam the night,_

_No more do they._

_Think all is lost, but it is not so..._

_To find the truth meet us at Biscoe._

_On August 31st._

_Taize_

Harry really wanted to hit his head against something. Why did everything have to be so complicated? First bizarre beings try to kidnap him, and failing miserably

might he add, and now he was supposedly going to meet some strangers if he had any desire to sort though the riddles that seemed to be his life.

With the letter in hand, he steadily made his way up the steep stairway. His head was filled and seemed to be overflowing with confusing thoughts and emotions. Where and what the hell was Biscoe? Who the heck were the Taize? What should his next move be on the Horcruxs? Questions of all varieties were flowing though his jumbled brain. Thinking back to his obligation of defeating Voldemort, his hand rapidly went up and tried to rub the scar that rested upon his forehead. Feeling smooth skin he tried again to find the rough lightning bolt scar. Nothing, not even a single bump. He darted to the mirror once again and forced his bangs away as he took in the span of smooth skin on his forehead.

Amazement. Uncertainty. What could this mean? Was he no longer connected to Voldemort or was it just an illusion that the creatures from down stairs cast on him? Snatching his wand from the nightstand, he quickly cast all the spells he knew hoping that it would reveal his scar.

Nothing.

Trying to come to terms with the disappearance of his scar, he looked over towards his clock to check the time. Seven forty-five, fifteen minutes until members of the Order of the Phoenix come to pick him up or so Dumbledore had informed him on the last day of school.

Dumbledore, could he be the cause of those strange men down stairs. He could not, he refused to be apart of Dumbledore's elaborate schemes. Especially when his connection to Voldemort had disappeared, why should he believe what everyone else told him? With that thought settled into his mind, he started to pack wishing he had paid closer attention in charms. After releasing Hedwig from her cage and instructing her to meet him at the Leaky Caldron, he hurried down stairs. Just as he reached the front door, he heard hurried foot steeps across the pavement.

Two crisp clear bangs resonated throughout the house. Looking at the living room clock, he realized that it was exactly eight o'clock. The Order of the Phoenix had come to collect him, backing up fearfully though the living room he headed towards the back door.

With no results from the knocking, the two order members began speak through the door.

"Harry? Harry, are you there. It's Shacklebolt. I am here with Moody to bring you to the Order's Headquarters." Rang Kingsley's voice.

"Yea so open the door boy. I know you are in there." Moody's gruff voice commanded.

"Shit, how am I suppose to get past Moody and his damn eye." He muttered harshly.

Thinking back to all the escapes he had came up with for this type of situation, he finally decide a distraction would be best. Digging though his trunk he pulled out an item from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. According to the twins it would let out a bright light that would blind someone, even a person who possessed a magical eye, for at least five minutes. And when Harry asked why he would need such an item, the twins just gazed at him with a creepy look and stated that "You never know when you will have to sneak away from someone like Moody."

He lost valuable time trying to set the damn thing, when he accomplished this he sprinted towards the back waiting for the light to explode. His eyes franticly moved back and forth form the door to the timer and right when he covered his eyes to avoid the light, the door slammed open admitting a battle worn Kingsley and Moody.

Perfect timing, a blast of light covered the room and they went down cursing Harry's name. He rushed out the back door, holding up his wand to summon the Knight Bus.

**Boom!** The knight bus appeared out of thin air. And as the bus came to a stand still it opened the glass doors for Harry to climb inside, he turns around and one last time gazes back at the life he once had. With no regrets Harry climb on to the bus to start his life anew.

* * *

And thanks to my cousin, Kat, who has helped me a great deal!


End file.
